Ruka : Who is the new student ?
by haibaraSai
Summary: Ruka and mikan stare at narumi wait who is the new student ? What will she do ,, and wait whats her alice ? Mysteries lye behind this mysterious encouter . Read to learn more .
1. Chapter 1

Hi i was kinda obssesed with conan and haibara and i didn twatch anything besides case closed but when i saw ruka and mikan i changed my mind and now im obssesed with them .

Ruka: Are yu going to start ?

Me: Well yea \

Mikan : Ruka-pyon i wish people review on this

Ruka: Me too sakura

Narumi sensie was in class B , beside him was a girl with blonde silky hair , and blue emerld eyes . That was the new student .

Narumi : omera i want you to welcome kazuha , she is going to join us tday at gauken alice!

Kazuha : Ohayou , im kazuha . Im 10

Class B as usaual started shouting : Hey wats your alice ?

As for everyone had put there astonished faces , she said : Anime Phermones alice and the nullifacation alice .

Ruka and mikan looked at each other then at her then at each other then at her ,, they didnt believe it .

Narumi sensie told her to sit beside ruka because he didnt have a partner .

She said hi He said hi , That was it for the day ,

narumi said : Who would u like to take you on a tour . She chose mikan .

Mikan: Hi im Mikan

Kazuha : Nice to meet you .

Mikan and kazuha were at the northern woods .

Kazuha : Who is tht blonde guy ?

Mikan : Thats ruka-pyon .

Kazuha: Wht, who gave him this nickname ? She giggled .

Mikan : I did !

Kazuha : Why r u childhood friends or what ?

Mikan : No we only met here , and we werent good friends at the beggining.

Kazuha : Oh , then i will befriend him.

Mikan : Hmm , why ?

Kazuha : He looks kinda lonely , u always walk with that raven head guy .

Mikan was lost in thought, what lonely he didnt tell me .

Kazuha : Well ill get going , i should find him.

Mikan stared at her , she was astonished , she managed to whisper: Ruka-pyon ?

Kazuha yelled to her : I want to know his alice and urs jana !  
...

So u liiked it ? What the heck is mikan gonna do ! 


	2. Lets be friends

Im really happy with my fanfic so i put two chapters at a time in the same day so hav fun.

From the previous chapter :

Narumi : omera i want you to welcome kazuha , she is going to join us tday at gauken alice!

Kazuha : Ohayou , im kazuha . Im 10

Class B as usaual started shouting : Hey wats your alice ?

As for everyone had put there astonished faces , she said : Anime Phermones alice and the nullifacation alice .

Ruka and mikan looked at each other then at her then at each other then at her ,, they didnt believe it .

End

Mikans POV

mikan : I was ruka-pyons closest friend ,, natsume and I walked together and forgot about him , i feel so ashamed .

End POV

Ruka was wondering around the northern woods looking for piyon , even if he was mutant he knew how to hide , ruka wanted to talk to his mother , about his loneliness and his sadness and how he felt sad that mikan and natsume always forgot bout him he wanted to cry , but remebered to be strong .

Suddenly ,

Ruka-pyon ! Someone yelled. Only Mikan called him that , But the reality betrayed him, It was kazuha .

What do u want.

Ruka-Pyon wat are u doing ?

Dont call me that.

Why sakura calls u like tht ,

You are differant ,

How ?

U wont understand .  
With that he gave her his back and walked away .

Kazuha POV

He really is into her , i cant call him with the same nickname , why ? I should make my way to his thoughts , i better talk to some of his classmates . I will start with the girl named Hotaru .Better get going .

End POV

...  
Sooooooo , PLZZ review . 


	3. Natsume Ruka and mikan a long story

my third chapter in the same day ,, boy am i energetic or what !?

From the previous chapter :

Mikans POV

mikan : I was ruka-pyons closest friend ,, natsume and I walked together and forgot about him , i feel so ashamed .

End POV

Ruka was wondering around the northern woods looking for piyon , even if he was mutant he knew how to hide , ruka wanted to talk to his mother , about his loneliness and his sadness and how he felt sad that mikan and natsume always forgot bout him he wanted to cry , but remebered to be strong .

Suddenly ,

Ruka-pyon ! Someone yelled. Only Mikan called him that , But the reality betrayed him, It was kazuha .

End

kazuha: Hotaru ! hotar- BAKA BAKA BAKA .

Hotaru : You are annoying me what do u want ?

Kazuha : Whats up with natsume and Mikan and ruka ? Why are they too distant but still close friends ? Why is ruka not talking to mikan and natsume ? Why- BAKA BAKA \

Hotaru : Too many questions ten rabbits for 3 questions , or no wait 10 rabbits for 1 .

Kazuha : (GIVES 30 rabbits ) Okay now answer me

Tell me more about ruka and natsume and mikan.

Hotaru smiled then said : Destiny thats what.

Kazuha : What do u mean ?

Hotaru : One question left ,, natsume and ruka were bestfriends before they came they used to hate mikan ,, ruka became her friend first then natsume , demo natsume and mikans mothers were bffs so natsume decided tht he and mikan were destiny , natsume knew that ruka would hate tht demo ruka hurt himself and told them that he doesnt mind , later those three got separated from each other , natsume and mikan . ruka alone . I walk with him but he tells me : I gave up myseld i said i wont lose yet i did . then he would continue saying : I gave up.

Kazuha : OMG poor him .

Hotaru : Dont under estimate him, he is so loyal and kind , i dunno why natsume is better , or even how!

kazuha : Thx . demo how do u know that ?

Hotaru : Thats ur last question the answer : i lived every momment with them i know .

Kazuha : Thx

Kazuha continued walking towards ruka

Kazuha : I should help him , i know i should .

so u guys plzz review 


	4. best friends

Im really happy with my fanfic so i put two chapters at a time in the same day so hav fun.

From the previous chapter :

Narumi : omera i want you to welcome kazuha , she is going to join us tday at gauken alice!

Kazuha : Ohayou , im kazuha . Im 10

Class B as usaual started shouting : Hey wats your alice ?

As for everyone had put there astonished faces , she said : Anime Phermones alice and the nullifacation alice .

Ruka and mikan looked at each other then at her then at each other then at her ,, they didnt believe it .

End

Mikans POV

mikan : I was ruka-pyons closest friend ,, natsume and I walked together and forgot about him , i feel so ashamed .

End POV

Ruka was wondering around the northern woods looking for piyon , even if he was mutant he knew how to hide , ruka wanted to talk to his mother , about his loneliness and his sadness and how he felt sad that mikan and natsume always forgot bout him he wanted to cry , but remebered to be strong .

Suddenly ,

Ruka-pyon ! Someone yelled. Only Mikan called him that , But the reality betrayed him, It was kazuha .

What do u want.

Ruka-Pyon wat are u doing ?

Dont call me that.

Why sakura calls u like tht ,

You are differant ,

How ?

U wont understand .  
With that he gave her his back and walked away .

Kazuha POV

He really is into her , i cant call him with the same nickname , why ? I should make my way to his thoughts , i better talk to some of his classmates . I will start with the girl named Hotaru .Better get going .

End POV

...  
Sooooooo , PLZZ review . 


End file.
